civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan (Meiji)
Japan led by the Meiji Emperor is a custom civilization mod by JFD and JanborutaJFD (and Janboruta's) Civilizations, with contributions from Regalman, Wolfdog, and Andreas Waldeloft. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Oda Nobunaga's Japan. Overview: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] Japan is an island nation located in East Asia. For centuries, Japanese culture and faith has flourished with much independence from foreign influence and today it remains fiercely unique. Since the assumption of imperial power over the feudal shogunates in the late 1800s by the Emperor Meiji, Japan has rapidly become a highly modern, prosperous, and powerful country. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Meiji Meiji] The Meiji Emperor was, according to the Japanese traditional order of succession, the 122nd Emperor of Japan. At the beginning of his reign, Japan remained divided between feudal shogunates and largely in defiance of the outside world. By its end, Japan had transformed into an industrial and military power which rivalled those empires in the West, and which set the stage for it to become one of the preeminent powers in Asia today. Dawn of Man May the sun rise with you, beloved Meiji Emperor - ruler of the Empire of Japan. When you ascended to the Chrysanthemum Throne at the age of 15, Japan was but a nation suspended in time; divided by its medieval Shogunates and ignorant of the ever Westernising world. During your reign, Japan would undergo one of the most dramatic shifts in history. Opening her borders to trade with the West, Japan would adapt rapidly to the Industrial Revolution of the previous century, reforming her government, her economy, and her armies to meet the standards of modernity. By the time of your death in 1912, Japan had become one of the foremost powers in Asia, setting the stage for a colonial empire that would come to dominate the Pacific. Great Emperor, Japan stands once more divided and alone. Can you unite the Japanese people as one and embrace them in a golden age to last the ages? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"You are welcome in the lands of Japan, but you must pledge your honesty and your honour to my name before I would speak with you." '''Defeat: "I set as the blood of my people spill across the oceans which once we our called my empire." Defeat: '''"It is only I that does this nation great dishonour. I am a servant to my defeat, but I beg you kindness upon my oppressed people." Unique Attributes Strategy Meiji's UA is the Imperial Reverence. Culture and Production bonuses from Golden Ages are doubled, and Military Units trained in a Golden Age begin with 15 more XP. The Diamyo, when stationed in a city, increases the starting experience and production of Melee units. It may also be expended for a Golden Age. The Mikasa is unlocked at Replaceable Parts, has 25% Combat Strength in friendly territory, and during construction generates Golden Age points equal to the city's Production output. Meiji's Japan means you'll go for a Domination Victory and make Golden Ages while you're at it. Chichen Itza is essential for you as it extends Golden Ages. Any Great Artist should be used on GA and you should prioritize Happiness as well as building up your armies. Diamyo are best for cities during peace, and if you have enough and your Golden Age ends, simply expend it for another Golden Age as the Production boost will help build those armies. Alternatively, the Culture boost during Golden Ages could get you a Cultural Victory. Work hard to bring back the Meiji Restoration. Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Factories yield +1 and +15% Gold}} Prestige (with Piety & Prestige) * Must have at least 3 Daimyo * Must have researched Industrialization * May only be enacted once per game |costs = 350 Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = All current Daimyo are expended for a Golden Age. Daimyo expended at this time claim nearby tiles and grant Culture for each tile already claimed.}} Gold * Lose 200 Culture * Gain the Steam Power Technology * Note: This option is not available if you have already researched the Steam Power technology. |option2name=Turn the barbarian away! |option2details=30% chance that Civilization will declare war against you * All cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 5 turns Note: This event cannot fire before the Industrial Era. |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital * Gain 2 free Gun Units * All existing Gun Units earn Golden Age Points from kills * Note: This event cannot fire before the Industrial Era.}} Cities in Development Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now digging for Helix Fossils and reading your Yaoi comics. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Code, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Leaderscene, Icons, Map) * Regalman: Research (City/Spy Lists) * Wolfdog: Graphics (Mikasa) * Danrell: Graphics (Daimyo)Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 08 : Japan * Jeff van Dyck: MusicTotal War: Shogun 2 - Fall of the Samurai - Ebb and FlowTotal War: Shogun 2 - Fall of the Samurai - Attack of the West Notes and References Category:Japan Category:JFD Category:Oriental Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders